How About Third?
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Memiliki 2 cucu yang manis memang menyenangkan, tapi akan lebih senang lagi jika memiliki cucu yang mewarisi darah Hyuuga sepenuhnya. /Etto, tadi aku dan anak-anak ke rumah ayah/Di-dia ingin mempunyai cucu yang memiliki byakugan/Ayo kita mulai Hinata /A-ada satu syarat!/Canon/RnR?


"Haaahhh... Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat,"

"..."

"Ng? Hinata? Kau tidak tidur? Kenapa malah bengong?"

"..."

"Hinata! Hei! Kau tak mendengarku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOW ABOUT THIRD?**

**A NARUTO FANFICT**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

**MAIN CHARA/PAIR : NARUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANFE, FAMILY**

**WARNING : CANON, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, AMATIRAN, NGETIK DI TAB, BLA BLA BLA**

**HOPE U LIKE IT ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata!"panggil lelaki pirang itu sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya didepan wajah sang istri.

"Eh, ma-maaf, aku tak mendengarkanmu," Sementara itu sang istri yang kaget dipanggil segera membuyarkan lamunannya. "E-etto, ada apa Naruto-?"tanyanya dengan lembut.

Sementara itu, pria tadi yang bernama Naruto menjawab, "Tidak ada, hanya saja terasa aneh saat kau tak mengucapkan _oyasumi _padaku sebelum tidur. Hehe,"

"A-ano, _Gomen ne_. Kalau begitu, _oyasuminasai _Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata dan setelah itu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Namun, belum sempat ia menarik selimut ke tubuhnya, tarikan selimut itu ditahan oleh tangan suaminya.

'?'

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi? Kenapa kau sampai melamun begitu?" tanya pria Uzumaki itu.

Sementara itu, wajah wanita pengguna _byakugan_ di sampingnya itu memerah merona. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok. Jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita segera ti..."

"Kau bohong!" bantah lelaki beriris safir itu. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa istrinya selalu menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri, padahal mereka sudah terikat oleh sebuah janji suci. "Kau takkan bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu tentang dirimu. Jadi ceritakan saja padaku,"

Mendengar ucapan, atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari sang suami, mau tak mau membuat Hinata harus menceritakannya.

"Ja-jadi begini," Mulai wanita itu. "Tadi aku dan anak-anak pergi ke rumah ayah. Ayah betul-betul sangat senang dengan kehadiran Boruto dan Himawari. Ia sungguh bahagia, karena akhirnya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan cucunya,"

"Lalu kenapa?" Naruto menyerngitkan dahinya heran. Apa salahnya dengan hal itu?"

"Masalahnya bukan itu. Tapi saat itu, ayah mengatakan kalau ia ingin sekali punya cucu yang memiliki _byakugan_. Ia ingin, setidaknya ada satu orang yang mewarisi darah Hyuuga. Ayah sepertinya sangat ingin sekali. Aku bisa melihatnya dari raut wajah ayah saat itu," jelas wanita Hyuuga itu dengan detail. Wajahnya tertunduk malu, sesekali ia melirik sang suami yang berada di sampingnya. Pipinya begitu bersemu merah dan menghangat.

"Hm, begitu ya. Kau tak usah kecewa pada Boruto dan Himawari, meskipun mereka tak memiliki _byakugan,_ tapi setidaknya mereka memiliki semangat dan tekad yang sama dengan klan Hyuuga. Itu sudah mewarisi darah Hyuuga kan?" hibur Naruto kepada istrinya sambil memegang pundak istrinya.

Sepertinya sang Hokage Ketujuh itu salah tangkap dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Mungkin ia mengira kalau istrinya bersedih karena mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang seperti kurang menghargai, sehingga hal itu membuat Hinata melamun. Padahal, bukan itu maksudnya. _Baka-Hokage!_

"Bukan itu maksudku!" cegat wanita bersurai Indigo. "Ma-maksudku, ayah ingin...punya cucu baru," nada suaranya makin dipelankan hingga tak terdengar di akhir kalimat itu.

"Eh?!" _jinchuuriki _Kyuubi itu berteriak kaget mendengarnya. "Jika hanya iu masalahnya, mengapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?" lelaki itu menepuk jidatnya sambil ber_sweatdrop._

"Ta-tapi, kita kan sudah lama ti-tidak me-melakukan 'i-itu'" keluhnya dengan gugup.

"Lalu kenapa? Itu tak masalah kan? Ya kan~" jawab Naruto dengan nada setengah menggoda. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri yang tengah menunduk malu. Dipanggutnya dagu wanitanya itu agar menatap dirinya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah mengadah ke dirinya. Melihat itu, membuat seringai mesumnya muncul.

"Jadi... Ayo kita mulai Hinata~~," goadaannya semakin menjadi. Dieliminasikan jarak bibir mereka hingga tersisa beberapa centimeter lagi untuk saling berpagutan.

Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, bibirnya ditahan oleh jari telunjuk Hyuuga itu dengan menempelkannya ke bibir lelaki didepannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" interupsi Hinata. "A-ada ayaratnya..."

"Jangan mengunakan _bunshin _lagi...

"I-itu membuatku lelah," pintanya.

"Yosh! Baiklah! Segera kita mulai!" ucap anak Hokage keempat itu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author**

Yosha! Selesai juga ini fic dalam waktu sekitar sejam. Bisa dibilang ini fic ternekat Ken, diketik langsung di tablet pas tengah malam, padahal besoknya class meeting :3 Ken gatau kenapa, tapi kepengen banget nulis fict, biar fict NH makin rame :)

Fic ini diketik di keyboard touch screen, Ken udah berupaya ngurangi typo yg bertebaran, namun tetep aja mungkin masih ada yang ada. I'm so sorry, keyboard ini tak senyaman keyboard leppi :( Mohon dimaklumi m(_ _)m

Oh ya, ini ide berasal dari postingan sesorang yang katanya based oh spoiler again. Pret, kebanyakan makan spoiler sepertinya saya, spoiler ini membunuhku... Make me penasaran :v

Tanpa banyak bacot, Ken minta reviewnya doang kok :)

Jaa Ne!

_Riau, 15 Desember 2014_

_Di malam yang sunyi_

_Sembari menyaksikan perdebatan para shipper di dunia maya_

_Sign,_

_Sasshi Ken_

_Ps : Ken emang lagi suka ngeliat perdebatan para fans/shipper yang lagi ngebahas the last. Ada yang bilang bagus,mengecewakan, dan bka bla bla. What's your opinion about that?_

_Ken gak bisa nyimpulin semuanya, karena Ken belum nonton. Ken cuman ngeliat video spoiler yang bertebaran dimana-mana :v. Gak sah kalau main judge tapi gak nonton dengan detail :3 Tapi walau gimanapun, Ken tetep suka dan menunggu kehadirannya kok :D_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Boruto tak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Walaupun sudah bergonta-ganti posisi tidur, menghitung domba, tapi tetap itu tak bisa membuat matanya terpejam. Ditambah lagi suara aneh dan desahan yang berasal dari kamar orangtuanya, membuat matanya semakin sulit terpejam.

_"_Apa yang dilakukan _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan? _Berisik sekali!_" _rewelnya sambil berusaha menutup keduantelinga dengan gulingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOTALLY FIN!**


End file.
